Of The Sound Episode 23
is the 23rd episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound and the 113th episode of the Series. This episode mostly focuses on the Guardian Angel Crimson, Guardian Angel Sienna, Guardian Angel Cyan, Guardian Angel Azure and Guardian Angel Whitney take on Bolero, Requiem, Minuet, Serenade and Lullaby. Meanwhile the remaining Angels try to track down Yakyoku. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. The happenings are told by Heather and Lavender, and the Angels when facing the cursed tunes: Following the events of the last episode, the group has gathered in front of the Feather Castle during middle of the night. Combining all their powers with Melody, the group summoned a portal that would lead them to the cursed tunes. Arriving there, the girls found themselves inside a dark sphere filled with silence. Then the Guardian Angels each activated their Heaven Crystals in order to locate their disharmonic counterpart. The group split up: Guardian Angel Crimson went to fight Bolero, Guardian Angel Saffron and Sienna decided to take on Requiem together, while Cyan headed to fight Minuet, Azure fought against Serenade and Whitney decided to visit Lullaby inside the palace of dreams. After the six Guardian Angels were gone, the remaining tried to find the tune of night. Heather, Lavender, Melody and Loo tried to track down where Yakyoku was hiding by combining their powers. It didn’t take long until the Guardian Angels started fighting the cursed tunes. Each of them found themselves inside a world that represented the power and tune of their enemies. For example, Crimson found herself in Bolero's world and surrounded by active volcanoes, while Azure fought inside Serenade's world, which consisted of a small battle ground of ice in an eternal blue ocean. Since they were separated from the others, the Angels showed to have some problems at first but then were able to regain their strengths inside these worlds. Using their powers, that were fused with the power of harmony, each Guardian Angel was able to defeat a cursed tune. The lights of the tunes returned to the Harmony Heaven, which restored the peace of the world. Heather, Lavender and the others meanwhile were able to track down Yakyoku and Heather and Lavender have been sucked into a field of darkness, where they faced Yakyoku. Left alone, Loo and Melody used their powers together, to set a light for the other Guardian Angels and decided to work together to get everyone to Heather and Lavender in time. The six Guardian Angels have been released from the parallel worlds and were on their ways following Loo and Melody’s signal. Characters Cures Mascots *Melody Villains *Bolero *Requiem *Minuet *Serenade *Lullaby Supporting Characters *Nobumoto Rosuke Major Events *The Guardian Angels have been sucked into the tunes' worlds: **Guardian Angel Crimson has been sucked into Bolero's world, being surrounded by active volcanoes. **Guardian Angel Saffron and Sienna have been sucked into Requiem, being stuck to fight inside a dune of an endless desert. **Guardian Angel Cyan has been sucked into Minuet's world, being in the center of an old temple in the center of the great forest. **Guardian Angel Azure has been sucked into Serenade's world, consisting of a small battle ground of ice in an eternal ocean. **Guardian Angel Whitney has been sucked into Lullaby's world, inside the world of dreams. The fight occured at light blue flower field underneath the starry sky. *The cursed tunes have been purified and their compositions returned to the Harmony Heaven. *Guardian Angel Heather, Lavender, Melody and Loo went to track down the place Yakyouko hides. **They got sucked into a field of darkness representing Yakyoku's heart. *The Heaven Crystals made their debuts in Of The Sound. Trivia *This was the second episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series that has been told by one or more main characters, preceded by ''Of The Stars'' episode 06. References Category:Episodes Category:Harmony Heaven Arc